Warriors: Harmony's Return
by RandomWarriorThatLikesStuff
Summary: For some reason, Willow, a human mother of a kit and a human child, gave up her kit to her brother, Wildwind. The human child was given up to an orphanage. The girls' lives are completely changed in one moment purposely changed by Starclan. (Rated T just in case, and it's Warriors)
1. Prologue: Two

**Okay, this is gonna be slightly, uh, well, this part of the story is not relevant at first.**

 _Prologue: Two..._

A woman, who was a human or twoleg, carrying a baby twoleg and a kitten, sprinted through the forest silently, constantly looking behind her back like she was being chased.

The bushes rustled. The woman stopped and crouched on the ground. A brown tabby tom came out of the bush that just stopped moving around.

He meowed, "Are you sure, Willow?"

The young woman breathed, "Starclan has only granted one of my children to pass safely. I trust that you will take care of Ashley, er, Ashkit."

"What about your other child?"

"She will be coming with me. Starclan cannot turn her into a kit also. They must wait, and it is very unlikely that I will come back. Do not tell her about me, please. I don't want her to think I abandoned her."

The brown tabby licked the young kit. "Ashkit. Beautiful name, Willow."

Smiling, the twoleg girl pet the tom and she sighed. Casting one last glance at her daughter left with the cat, she sprinted away with the human baby. The brown tabby picked up the kit and walked into the shadow of an oak tree to go to his own clan.

The clan took the kit in with open paws. The brown tabby took the kit to the nursery, where a pale-gray she-cat, speckled with dark gray spots, meowed, "Wildwind, who is this kit?"

"Ashkit. She is Willow's kit. Please take her in, Dovefeather."

The queen purred, "Mouse-brain, of course I will. I know that you would do anything to help your sister. She'll grow up with her kin, won't she."

A sigh of relief escaped the tom.

"I'm not called your mate for nothing, mouse-brain." She purred, "I love you for a reason."

"And that is?" He asked.

"Shut up."

He teased, "You said a bad word, I'm telling."

She growled playfully, "Quiet, then. Please don't remind me of my stupid, stupid kithood."

The pair joked around, completely accepting the young kit into their home.

 **...**

Meanwhile where Willow was, the young woman covered her child with a blanket and put her in a basket with a nametag attached to it. Carefully making her way to a house, she place the basket at the doorstep of the orphanage and rung the doorbell.

Willow whispered, "Please, forgive me, Harmony." She placed her hand on the baby, and she cooed. As she saw the light turn on, Willow kissed the baby on the forehead and ran away.

The nice, old lady opened the door. She looked at the nametag. The lady said aloud, "Your name is Harmony, young one?" She picked up the baby in the basket and went indoors, shutting the door.

 **Was the prologue good? I mean, it certainly makes me interested of what happens to both girls!**


	2. Chapter 1: Time

**Meow mew meow murrow. Haha! Only cats understand that language, you aren't a cat!**

 _Chapter 1: Time_

A young girl with brown wavy hair looked into the mirror, staring directly at her scar that showed on her face. She often wondered who she looked more like, her father, or her mother. It was impossible to tell since no one had ever seen her mother ever, unless it was just a figure of her. She was apparently crafty because she escaped from watchers quickly.

The police tried to track her mother many times, but they said that she disappeared from the face of the earth. They didn't even know where she went.

"Harmony! Come downstairs to eat!" yelled a warm, friendly voice.

"Coming, Eliza!" Harmony answered back, her voice unexpectedly loud.

She walked down the stairs and joined five other children, all younger. No one ever wanted to adopt her because of her face. It was honestly stupid. She didn't even have memory of receiving the scar because she got it when she was just a young child, probably an infant still. Eliza never told her how she got that stupid, horrible scar, but Harmony picked up the fact that she received it when she was very, very young.

Harmony quietly ate her food. As usual, she climbed the stairs to go to her room.

It was expected for the children to be terrified of her because of that terrifying mark. Harmony thought angrily. _It isn't my fault that I received this scar in the first place! I don't even remember it..._ Her thoughts trailed off, then was interrupted by a startled scream. Harmony immediately went down the stairs to see a crazy, red-haired woman looming over Eliza with a knife.

"Oh my gosh, don't kill me." She begged.

"Don't worry, I will. I'll make sure to make it as painful as possible." The crazed woman whispered.

Harmony tiptoed behind the woman. The lady turned around and pinned Harmony to the wall, her knife literally a hair away from Harmony's neck. The woman smiled creepily, and gave Harmony the look that made the young girl stare at her in terror.

The woman smiled, "Oh, don't worry, dear. I'll save you from Eliza."

Harmony blinked, completely confused, but at the same time scared. The woman let Harmony go, and Harmony shrank to the ground. All of a sudden courageous, she asked boldly, "What do you need to save me from, lady?" Her tone was slightly disrespectful.

"Oh, ya' know, she promised that someone would adopt me, but no one did because they said I was 'deranged' or 'creepy'. That will happen to you, too, dearie. This is for the best. You will never be adopted unless you show your true potential to the world." Her creepy smile sent Harmony shivers down her spine. The strange lady whispered threateningly, "Now, girl, you'd better leave or I'll be tempted to kill you too."

Harmony didn't waste a second leaving.

"Now where was I? Oh, right, your death will be slow and pain-"

Dashing out into the dark street, she went to her neighbor's house. She rapidly rung the doorbell. She heard an ungrateful mutter, "I swear if it's that gang again, I'll call the police." An old man opened the door. He seemed slightly surprised, and asked with his grumpy tone, "What do you need, kid?"

Harmony explained, "Someone attacked Eliza, the orphan caretaker. I need to call the police."

"Here." His shaky hand gave her the phone.

As the young, frightened girl dialed the phone number and heard the voice coming out of the phone, she shot the old man a grateful look.

 **...**

At the same time, something huge was happening in Thunderclan.

"Ashpaw! Emberpaw! Smokepaw!" yelled the clan. Her littermates, Emberpaw and Smokepaw, were excited. The three apprentices were excited, as excited as they could be. Ashpaw's mentor was Jaywing. He was a new warrior. Emberpaw recieved Darkstar, the leader, as her mentor. Honestly, what bad can you say about him except that he's strict? Smokepaw received Redstrike as his mentor. Smokepaw was a quiet and obedient cat, and Redstrike was a bossy and impatient cat. They were a perfect match.

"Where are we going?" asked an excited Emberpaw.

"Hold on, Emberpaw. We are obviously going to explore the territory."

"Yay!" squealed the young apprentice.

Smokepaw followed his mentor, Emberpaw, and Darkstar out of the territory. Ashpaw looked at her own mentor, her gaze questioning. Jaywing meowed, "We'll be doing something else, Ashpaw. Today is too good of a day to waste."

"Um, does that mean we're going hunting?"

Jaywing looked at her, obviously surprised, "Yes, how did you know that?"

Ashpaw shrugged, "Well, you just said that this was too nice of a day to waste. I think that means hunting."

"Well, you are correct." There was slightly a trace of admiration and an impressed look in his eyes. Ashpaw smiled to herself in content. She was getting along with her mentor already. This was obviously good.

The pair spent the rest of the day hunting, or in Ashpaw's case, learning how to hunt. The young apprentice had to admit, hunting was way easier than she expected. She missed a mouse her first time, but her second mouse basically jumped into her paws. She then caught a squirrel, which was annoying to her teeth.

Something surprised the young apprentice. Hunting was fun. All this time, she thought that fighting would be much more fun, but hunting was just as fun. Ashpaw smiled. Her first day out as an apprentice was already fun.

 **...**

 **Oh my Starclan. This first chapter is so slow! I hate myself a lot right now. I have something planned for chapter two, but it's too huge to say aloud... I think you might know what it is, but it can be expected for those that have a creative mind.**

 **Caio~**

 **~RandomWarrior~**


	3. Chapter 2: Humans' and Cats' Time

**I've been way too active on this site. I've updated like three stories and created two new stories. I'm outta control!**

 _Chapter 2: Humans' and Cats' Time_

Harmony watched as the crazy redhead was dragged to the police car. Even so, Eliza was now dead. Harmony couldn't help but feel like it was her fault. The nicer police officer said, "A thirteen-year-old girl shouldn't feel responsible for this."

It was slightly annoying because she was fourteen, but it meant that she looked younger than she was, which was kinda good because she could beg for stuff if she needed it. Her scar usually gave her a slight edge, but the people usually noticed how young and innocent Harmony was.

The police officer also said that Harmony would have to be put in the foster care system. It honestly annoyed Harmony. No one would ever want to foster Harmony because of her stupid, stupid scar.

She saw the younger kids being rounded up. The police officer called her over. Instead, Harmony took her chances.

The young girl bolted into the forest nearby.

"Hey! Get back here!"

Harmony completely ignored the command. She breathed in the air. The air, it was fresh and clear, but for some reason there was something else.

 _Cat! I know what cats smell like. We hav-had many. Outdoor and indoor because Eliza couldn't survive without them..._ Her thoughts trailed off, not wanting to think about her caretaker who had tried so hard to get Harmony adopted.

She felt like she was being watched. She looked around. She saw piercing yellow eyes staring directly at her. She looked around more. There were more eyes. Blue eyes. Amber eyes. And lastly green eyes.

They were all cats. They were all wild. Who knew what they were capable of? She knew. She knew somehow that she was trespassing. She kept walking the the left, not backwards, just in case the police would come looking for her. Keeping to the left, she finally reached a border or something because the cats didn't follow her to the river. She smiled. That was expected. Cats didn't like the water.

She saw the forest on the other side, but she could see the plains behind that. She looked to her right. There was a lake with an island in the middle. She blinked. She had never come here, but this place seemed so familiar, like she read this in a book.

Her first instinct was to swim in the lake, but she remembered that it was fall. It would be cold water.

Harmony sighed. She didn't care if she got sick. It didn't matter if she didn't want to be found by the police.

The young girl's excellent swimming skills got her to the island in one piece. She looked around. There was a huge oak tree on the edge of the clearing.

She decided that exploring the island would make her dry faster. She explored. There was a bridge from a fallen tree. She smiled. This was where the book series 'Warriors' took place, but it didn't necessarily mean that there were four clans that lived around the lake and met for full moons.

Her clothes were basically dry by the time the sun started to set.

Remembering all the times she saw people making a fire on TV, she copied them. She created a fire in the middle of the clearing. As the full moon rose, Harmony was wary of small shapes, like cats, crossing the bridge.

Immediately she stomped the small fire away and blew the smoke away. She then backed away into the bushes to see if the warriors actually existed.

She saw four cats taking place on the lower branches, four cats taking place on the roots, and all the other cats taking place on the ground. This moment, she wished she was a cat so that she knew what they were talking about.

 _Your wish is granted, Harmony._

Harmony looked around for that voice. She then blinked and she was smaller by a lot. Now more curious of what she looked, she went to the shining water to see her reflection.

She was a calico kitty with illuminating green eyes. She smiled. Who would've thought she was a calico in a cat world? She then thought of another possibility. Maybe this was all a dream.

Once again, she stared into the lake. She saw her scar marked across her eye. She sighed. If this was a dream, it would've been gone. She hated that scar. This would never be apart of a dream. No matter what.

Once again, she went into the bush and listened to the leaders talk.

"We have three new apprentices, Ashpaw, Emberpaw, and Smokepaw!" She saw two young cats puff up their chest. The third nervously flicked her ears. Three more cats looked proud.

 _Must be their mentors._ Harmony thought to herself. She blinked. Wait. This was all too familiar. This was the next series in the warriors' series. The first book was out. It was about those apprentices' kithood. She smiled. They had an adventurous childhood. That was clear.

 **...**

Ashpaw felt uneasy. She felt like she was being watched. The leaders were gathering up their cats. She looked around. She blinked. She saw green eyes staring directly at her.

Whatever it was, it was moving away.

"Hey, where you goin', sis?" Emberpaw asked.

"I think I saw a cat in the trees."

Smokepaw snorted, "I never thought that you would be the one to joke around!"

Ashpaw looked at them angrily, "I'm not joking. There were bright, green eyes staring at us. Directly at us."

The other two looked puzzled. They asked in unison, "Are you sure?"

She growled, "Of course I'm sure. I'm going to check it out. If anyone asks, say I'm going to make dirt."

Emberpaw reluctantly nodded. Smokepaw just sighed. He rolled his eyes, then nodded. Ashpaw rolled her eyes at both of them and went to go see who or what was in those bushes.

As she became nearer, it smelled like a cat. It smelled like a kittypet, or what was described to be similar to a kittypet. Whoever this was, Ashpaw concluded, he or she was spying on every clan for some reason.

She followed the scent to a tree. She rolled her eyes. The cat obviously went up the tree. This cat didn't know anything. Well, the cat did smell slightly of herbs. He tried at least.

Before Ashpaw could climb the tree, she was jumped by a she-cat, apparently. She was about Ashpaw's age. As they fought, Ashpaw hissed, "Why are you on a clan area?"

The stranger didn't answer, instead she meowed, "Leave me alone. I was just wondering why so many cats were gathered here. I'll leave everyone alone as long as you leave me alone."

"If you can't beat me, then you aren't a threat. You are lucky that-" Ashpaw was cut off. She saw the strange cat dive into the water and swim gracefully away. She snorted. "Might as well be a Riverclan cat."

She returned to her clan. Smokepaw asked, "Was there something?"

Nodding, Ashpaw answered, "She ran away."

"She?" Smokepaw looked interested.

Emberpaw shoved him. "You big goof. She's not a Thunderclan cat."

"But what if she's pretty?"

"You are such a piece of foxdung. Seriously. Sometimes I wonder why I am related to you."

Ashpaw was tempted to laugh, but her attention went elsewhere when she saw those green eyes again. She whispered, "Over there." Her littermates followed her look and saw the green eyes.

Smokepaw remarked, "Her eyes are so pretty."

Emberpaw shoved him playfully. "Big goof."

"Who you callin' big goof? It's obvious that you looove Thistlefur."

"Smokepaw..." she meowed warningly.

"Okay, I'll shut up."

"Good brother." Emberpaw meowed. The two smiled and giggled. Ashpaw was tempted to join in, but her thoughts were stuck with the strange she-cat. Who was she?

 **That question is kinda already answered, but the three apprentices don't know, so I include it anyways.**

 **Well, you know sisters fight and apparently they fought with claws unsheathed lol.**

 **Good day/night!**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	4. Chapter 3: Smokepaw's Secret

**Okay, I'm way too obsessed of Fanfics. I should stop, but I know when I do, I won't write anything for a whole month...**

 _Chapter 3: Smokepaw's Secret_

Ashpaw curled up in her nest. That one questions still buzzed in her mind. She wanted to know who that cat was. She kept pondering, considering to go to the island herself and ask the she-cat questions.

When she saw dawn breaking in the distance and the dew on the colorful leaves dripping, she sighed. She couldn't her clan needed her here. That one conclusion let the apprentice sleep. Her thoughts drifted elsewhere.

 **...**

Ashpaw woke up. She looked outside. It was sunhigh. The tip of her tail twitched. She looked at her denmates. The ginger she-cat and the smoky tom woke up drowsily. They were soon joined by a light gray she-cat with blue eyes and a fluffy brown tabby she-cat.

Emberpaw asked, "Hey, Ashpaw, are we needed for a patrol or somethin'?" She was only half-awake.

Sighing, the fully awake apprentice listened for any names for apprentices. Ashpaw meowed, "Waterpaw, Emberpaw, your mentors want to take you hunting with Dovefeather."

The brown tabby teased, "You both are stuck with the lovebirds!"

"I'm not done," hissed an irritated Ashpaw. "Yellowpaw, Smokepaw, and I are going for battle training with Lilyflower and Redstrike." Ashpaw was slightly angry. Her mentor was supposed to mentor her, but all Jaywing had been doing was slacking off. It was like he wasn't comfortable mentoring Ashpaw like it was embarrassing almost.

Emberpaw and Waterpaw made their way out of the den. The other two stayed in their nests a little while longer. Ashpaw rolled her eyes and made her way to the fresh-kill pile. She picked a plump mouse and a regular squirrel from the fresh-kill pile.

Silently, she made her way to the elders to give them their meal for the morning.

The nicer elder, Snowstorm, purred, "One apprentice remembered about us, Hawkfang."

Hawkfang sighed, "I suppose so. Is it you, Ashpaw?" The old tom was blind.

Ashpaw answered, "Yes."

Snowstorm was nice to every cat, but Hawkfang was only nice to Ashpaw. The apprentice concluded that it was because she never forgot about the elders' and never complained about taking care of them.

The curious she-cat asked, "Have there ever been interruptions in the gatherings from a loner or a fox? Or anything?" She sat down as she saw a nod from both elders.

"Definitely. The first interruption was from a fox. The next was from someone called Graystripe and a Mille. Graystripe was left behind because no one knew where he was. Millie joined him on the journey. They both were Thunderclan."

Ashpaw nodded. So it wasn't weird that there was a rogue lurking around the clans, but it certainly was odd that no cat scented her. Ashpaw blinked, remembering that the wind was downwind, so she would be able to hide.

Standing up, Ashpaw said goodbye and bounded over to Smokepaw and Yellowpaw who were with Redstrike and Lilyflower. As they practiced the battle training, she once again forgot about the strange she-cat spying on the four clans.

 **...**

Harmony shivered. She didn't have any other cats to warm her up. On top of that, she was hungry. She didn't know how to hunt! No one ever taught her because she was never a cat.

Instead, she remembered the mentoring from the warrior book series.

Naturally crouching, she smelled something delicious. She saw a mouse. Taking light steps, she pounced on the distracted mouse. A purr escaped her throat and she gobbled up the prey daintily. She didn't think about the fact that she was eating a dead, raw mouse. She was way too hungry to care in any way.

Her thoughts went back to the cat from earlier. She looked almost exactly like 'Ashpaw' from the book series. Emberpaw was the ginger cat. Smokepaw was the last one, then.

As her thoughts wandered to hunting and fighting, she wondered how she caught the mouse on her first time. She crouched. She blinked questioningly. It was natural.

 _I wonder if I can turn back into a human..._

She blinked and she was so much taller. She put her hands on her face. How did-? Why? So many questions flew through the young girl's mind.

 _Back into a cat!_

Harmony blinked. She was back to the small kitty. She was obviously special if she could morph into a cat, then a human, and back to a cat. Honestly, the only way she could survive in the wild was if she was a cat.

Sighing, she laid in the sun because she had nothing else to do. She didn't need to patrol the borders because she didn't have any. She didn't need to hunt because her stomach was still full from the mouse.

 **...**

 **Smokepaw's POV**

 **...**

 _If anyone finds out I'm doing this, I'm so dead..._

 **Q: What do you think Smokepaw is doing?**

 **Ehm, well, uh, it's still slowly building up, but at least something interesting is happening with at least one character! I've decided what he's doing, but you can guess.**

 **Yes, this is real life for Harmony. It feels weird to her because the cats, Emberpaw, Ashpaw, and Smokepaw, are apart of a first book of one series, and now she is probably apart of the book...**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	5. Chapter 4: Found Out

**Yay! I'm writing again! Because I really don't want to write 'A Raven's Journey' right now, so I'm just doing this one instead.**

 _Chapter 4: Found Out_

Ashpaw drowsily woke up from her long sleep. Her pelt tingled with excitement for the first time in a long time. Tonight was the gathering! She could ask that loner some questions, but only if she was there and if Ashpaw was able to go to the gathering.

Emberpaw was the first one up. She was so excited. Darkstar, Jaywing, and Redstrike were taking their apprentices out for a battle training session. Ashpaw was also content with this because she was a better fighter than Emberpaw, so maybe she would impress Darkstar and she would be picked for the gathering that she really wanted to go to.

Smokepaw was still sleeping.

Ashpaw knew something was wrong with him. He was more tired than usual. His endurance had gotten worse. He was doing something behind Emberpaw and Ashpaw's back. That was the only logical explanation. I mean, he might just be practicing during the night, but she doubted it. His concentration and speed had drastically dropped. His strength had gotten better.

The gray she-cat just shrugged it off. It had to be because Smokepaw's body was changing. He obviously needed plenty of sleep for that. Emberpaw was already up and being the chatterbox that she was. She talked to every single cat. Sometimes, it was nice, sometimes it was annoying. That particular day it was annoying.

It seemed that only two cats could put up with her talking, Darkstar and Smokepaw. Today it seemed that Smokepaw was grumpy. He was getting more grumpy almost every day, almost more grumpy than Ashpaw. Something was up. Something was definitely up.

 **...**

Harmony woke up. She looked up to see that the sun was setting. Mad at herself for sleeping the whole day, she sighed. She then started to hunt for her meal.

The plumpest thrush that she had seen since she was here was perched on a log. Quietly, she pounced on the bird. It was close to calling a warning call, but she bit down on it's neck quickly. The blood dripped from her mouth. Feeling slightly uncomfortable, she ate the thrush. It was so filling that she didn't think that she needed to eat for the rest of the day.

She saw figures crossing the tree-bridge. She smelled Riverclan, then Shadowclan, then Windclan. Thunderclan wasn't here yet. Her ear twitched nervously. Thunderclan was late. She felt relieved when they showed up. She saw Emberpaw, Smokepaw, and Ashpaw.

Ashpaw was looking for her in the wrong direction. She changed where she slept. Now she slept in the tree that the leaders stood on. It was a possibility that the cats would scent her.

"Dewstar, do you smell a rogue?" asked the Thunderclan leader to the Windclan leader.

"Yes...it's fresh."

Harmony froze. Hopefully, they didn't find her.

The Shadowclan leader sniffed the air. "The rogue is close. Stonestar, can you tell where he is?"

Stonestar sniffed the air. "Sorry, Crowstar. Darkstar?"

"Yes, he's up the tree." He looked up. She scrunched herself on a branch. Hopefully they wouldn't see her.

The other leaders narrowed their eyes. "I can't see a cat up there."

Darkstar called, "Jaywing. You can climb the tree to get the rogue." A cat climbed the tree quickly. Harmony froze. She had no chance with this tree-climber.

 **...**

Ashpaw smiled. The rogue was up there. They would chase her out like she should've been in the first place.

She saw Jaywing and the calico cat talking. The rogue had no chance against Jaywing and surrendered. She was passive, it seemed.

They went down the tree. The loner glared at the leaders, but she had a sense of awe in her gaze. Ashpaw blinked. She knew they were leaders, but how did she know? Had she been spying on the clans for moons?

Miststar meowed, "Drive her out. She doesn't belong here."

The deputies started to chase her. The cats chased her to the tree-bridge. They didn't even consider the fact that she could slip into the water.

She jumped into the water and swam faster than a fish. Some cats were gawking. She was fast, but graceful. She wasn't even fazed when she reached Windclan territory on the other side of the lake. She saw the figure shake. She looked like she was a cheetah like in one of the stories because of her speed.

A cat whispered, "Did you see the scar on her eye? She's dangerous, if you ask me."

"She'd be so beautiful if she didn't have that scar." Some toms whispered. She looked at her littermates. Smokepaw looked shocked. Emberpaw was staring wide-eyed at the lake. It was like she was trying to wrap her mind around that fish-cat.

Ashpaw narrowed her eyes. She had gotten better from last moon, but how? Was there more cats?

 **We know the answer to that, but Ashpaw has to ask questions to herself...**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	6. Chapter 5: Dewstar

**Warning: A Stupid, Stupid cat is in this chapter. You may cringe and stuff...**

Harmony looked at the island. She basically lost her home. She obviously wouldn't be able to defeat so many cats, even if she wanted to. The sky was lit up as dawn was breaking. A smile appeared on the calico kitty's face.

She climbed a hill along a stream. She arrived at a pool. _The Moonpool... I believe in Starclan now, so I should be able to be in contact with them, but it's morning. I'll have to wait until night._

That swim was nice, but it also was tiring. She climbed back down the hill and went onto Windclan territory. She wasn't scared of fast cats. If anything, she proved that she was fast last night and could probably outrun plenty of the cats in this clan.

Seeing a rabbit, she sprinted after it and killed the rabbit in one clean swipe.

"Prey-stealer!" Harmony heard a hiss. She turned to see who it was. She recognized two of the cats. The scarred apprentice with heather eyes must be Heatherpaw. She was a sworn enemy to Emberpaw. She looked at the second apprentice. She was a quiet pale gold apprentice. She must be Palepaw. She was good friends with Smokepaw and Ashpaw.

They were accompanied by Dewstar. He was Palepaw's mentor, so it made complete sense. They looked so much more different when they had light shining on top of them.

Dewstar hissed, "Get off our territory, rogue. Leave that rabbit while you're at it."

Harmony blinked. Dewstar was usually nicer. He probably had a soft spot for kits and apprentices then. Harmony held her tail high, and bolted with the small rabbit in her mouth.

She felt the pounding of the leader's pawsteps behind her. He was close. She picked up her pace and climbed the sacred hill. She made it to the Moonpool.

Dewstar looked like he was contemplating whether to attack Harmony on sacred ground.

Knowing that no matter how far she ran, she would eventually be caught by the leader. Harmony meowed apologetically, "Sorry. I know that this must be somehow sacred if you aren't attacking me here."

He seemed surprised.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I'm not that stupid. This is important to your clans."

He started to narrow his eyes.

The calico kitty gulped. She said way too much. Smiling nervously, she picked up the rabbit and ran into Thunderclan territory where she was greeted by two apprentices.

Ashpaw, it seemed, and it looked like Emberpaw was with her.

"Hey! Get off our territory, and drop the rabbit! It's ours!"

Harmony corrected, "Actually, it's Windclan's-" she stopped. She was saying way too much.

Emberpaw growled, "How do you know these things?"

"Uh, uh, uh...hi?"

"That isn't an answer!" Ashpaw snapped.

Harmony blinked. She smiled nervously once more and bolted over the Windclan border. She clumsily crashed into Dewstar and she fell over, dizzy. The leader wasn't fazed. He looked more gentle, like he just noticed that Harmony was younger than she seemed.

"How old are you rogue?"

"Um," Harmony wasn't sure how to answer this. She was fourteen in real life, so that meant that she was around a eight moons in cat years. "Eight moons."

"You are very skilled for being so young, but my clan doesn't tolerate prey-stealers." He snatched the rabbit up. "Your parents are probably worried about you."

Harmony bristled, "I don't have parents." Dewstar blinked. She saw pity and sympathy in his amber gaze. "I don't need your sympathy or pity! I've done fine on my own." She grabbed the rabbit and scampered up to the Moonpool.

She separated herself from the Moonpool, knowing how sacred it was. She ate the rabbit daintily. Once she was done, she cleared the bones away from the Moonpool.

 **...**

 **Dewstar's POV**

 **...**

Who was this cat? She treated the Moonpool with respect. She was agile, could swim, climb trees, and do basically what every clan could do. She could hunt rabbits on the moor, something that Windclan specialized in.

The rogue stared into the Moonpool, not touching it like she was in awe of it. She kept staring at her scar, sorrowfully. Dewstar slowly left, confused about this she-cat. His clan needed him, but that rogue was certainly interesting.

He arrived back at camp with a rabbit similar to the size of the she-cat's rabbit. He put it in the fresh-kill pile, then announced to the clan that the rogue was hunting on Windclan territory and to look out for her.

As the clan was sleeping, she left through the entrance. No cat needed to know why he was leaving because he was clan leader. He decided to go spy on the she-cat.

When he arrived, he saw the she-cat sleeping, curled up near the Moonpool. She suddenly woke up. Carefully, she made her way to the Moonpool and touched her nose to it. He was angry, but at the same time confused. How did she know of the Moonpool?

 **...**

Harmony blinked. She looked around at the starry warrior ancestors.

Some were confused, but there was one that smiled, "This must be Willow's kit. She has returned to the clans' at last."

The calico she-cat asked, "Willow was my mother's name?"

"Her warrior name was Willowleaf." the smiling cat meowed.

A smile cracked on Harmony. Her mother was the sister of Wildwind, the main character of the series before. Willowleaf was sent on a quest by Starclan. Cats said that she was dead because she never returned. Harmony asked, "Who is my father?"

The Starclan cats looked around at each other. They all sadly shook their heads. They didn't know. Harmony's tail drooped.

"You should probably go, Harmony. You might be being watched." The cat said. She blinked. This cat looked so familiar. Her heart jumped when she realized that this was Firestar, the first main character in the whole Warriors series.

She woke up and looked around, alarmed. She didn't see anyone. She sighed, and went to go be curled up in her soft nest.

 **...**

 **Dewstar**

 **...**

Seriously, this cat knew things. She looked around alarmed. It was like she knew she was being watched.

He cautiously went back to his territory and did some night hunting. He managed to bring a squirrel from the small group of trees and a rabbit from the moor. He put them in the fresh-kill pile. Tired, he went to his den and fell asleep in a wave.

 **Okay! I bet there's plenty of ships already. Please list your favorite ships from this story. Thanks!**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	7. Chapter 6: Her Name

**I need help. I'm writing way too much for my own personal good. I mean, this must be awesome for you people, but I bet I'm going to have writer's block any day...**

 _Chapter 6: Smokepaw's Secret Uncovered_

Ashpaw saw her littermate get up in the middle of the night. He was casual as he went to the dirtplace. He did make dirt. Ashpaw saw him leave the camp. As she silently followed him, she saw that he was making his way to the Windclan border.

He looked calm when a cheerful voice meowed, "Smokepaw!"

"Hi, Palepaw."

Ashpaw looked at them in horror. He was hanging out with a Windclan warrior. Angrily, she jumped into the clearing where they were talking. "Smokepaw, what do you think you are doing with her?"

Palepaw looked frightened.

Smokepaw was slightly guilty. She could tell because she could hear his heart pound quickly. He meowed quickly, "Before you say anything, Ashpaw-"

"Uh-huh. Palepaw and I hung out last gathering. She's cool, but you are sneaking out to see her! Why can't you just talk during gatherings? Plus, it's obvious that you love each other! You are making googly eyes at each other."

Palepaw and Smokepaw looked at one another. Palepaw meowed, "I know you don't like Heatherpaw, but not all Windclan cats are as bad as her."

Ashpaw sighed. Sometimes Windclan cats were so dense. "It's not that! You are both going against the warrior code."

"Look, Ashpaw. I'd gladly go to Windclan for her. No second thoughts." Ashpaw stared at her brother in horror. Her brother wouldn't have a second thought about leaving Thunderclan for Palepaw. She took a deep breath. This was normal. Plenty of cats fall in love and the she-cat expects kits, then the father won't switch clans. At least if the pale gold she-cat was a queen, he wouldn't hesitate to leave for her and the kits, but she felt slightly betrayed. Her own brother would leave Thunderclan without a second thought.

There was a rustle in the bushes.

Everyone looked at it, and they noticed that the sun was coming up. Palepaw put her tail on Smokepaw and they parted. She jumped over the stream and rolled in herbs and some heather. She then washed herself before fully disappearing from sight.

Ashpaw and Smokepaw kept arguing.

The bushes shook again. Showing herself, the strange rogue came out with a thrush. She placed it down. "So, you found out about the Palepaw and Smokepaw incident! That took a whole two and a half moons!"

"What?" they turned their head in her direction.

"Oops. I said too much."

"You knew about this, rogue?" Ashpaw asked, slightly cautious.

"Um, y-yes?" she answered. There was a silence. She then meowed, "Plus, my name is Harmony. Call me Harmony."

Ashpaw stared at her, eyes narrowed. She learned the rogue's name, but it was strange, so, so strange.

Harmony meowed, "So, uh, bye!"

The sister and brother looked at each other and tackled the cat because she was intruding. They clawed her pretty badly, but she got away with her thrush. They both hissed angrily, "Fox dung!" They looked at each other and started to laugh. Ashpaw was quieter, but it was obvious that she was laughing.

 **...**

Harmony was well enough to go to the marigold supply on the hill. It was flourishing and it didn't seem to be touched in a moon. Carefully, she pulled off a couple leaves. Making a poultice, she put the marigold on her wound. It stung, but she knew that it wouldn't get better without the marigold.

As she limped to the Moonpool, she sighed, "Those Thunderclan apprentices look weaker than they are."

She calmly ate her thrush.

 **...**

 **Dewstar's POV**

 **...**

He watched the she-cat with interest. She was on Thunderclan land, then was attacked. She knew of herbs and healed herself. She knew that she was safe near the Moonpool, and she knew that the clan was called 'Thunderclan'. This cat must've been spying on the clans for a while.

The rogue stared directly at Dewstar. She hissed, "I swear if you're that Dewstar cat..." she muttered something to herself, then she meowed, "Hey, whoever you are in the tree, get down here."

"Why should I?"

"I can climb trees, idiot."

He blinked. Sighing in defeat, he jumped down.

The calico kitty's eyes were wide open, shocked. "Seriously? Why am I that interesting?"

"How do you know of Thunderclan?"

"Ummm, you heard that? Great!" her sarcastic tone didn't faze Dewstar.

"Answer me."

"Uh, I overheard it during the gatherings..." She was uncomfortable, saying it like she was lying. He narrowed his eyes. This cat was seriously mysterious. She was very open, but she lied about things.

He narrowed his eyes once more. He looked at her. She had green eyes. Her green eyes reminded him of someone, but he couldn't remember who. He let that thought go to the back of his mind.

The rogue smiled nervously, "So, uh, bye!" Her last word was squeakier than than the rest of her words. She jumped into Thunderclan territory and ran.

Dewstar silently cursed himself and he cleaned up the remains of the thrush and went back to his clan. He announced that the rogue shouldn't bother Windclan because he just gave her a good scare and that should keep her away.

Oh, how wrong he was...

 **Honestly, I wonder how Harmony hasn't fainted under the circumstances. A leader of one of the characters from one of your books is talking to you...that's actually very, very funny when you think about it...**

 **Once again, ships! List your ships please! I want to know how many people like this ship, and how many people like this other ship.**

 **~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


	8. I'M SORRY!

**Okay...this chapter is dedicated to the goodbye.**

 **I've lost complete interest in this series.**

 **I don't think I'm ever gonna get it back.**

 **It just...isn't fun for me anymore, so I'm going to put it on the shelf.**

 **Sorry for all that enjoyed this series! I loves writing it for about three chapters, but I've found other interests. If it ever interests me again, I'll continue writing it, but for now, it is discontinued.**

 **I'm SORRY!**

 **If it makes you feel any better, I have other stories? And I own a forum...but that isn't the point!**

 **(Heheh...on the topic of forums, look in my profile to see the forum I recently joined and the forum that I created...)**

 **Sorry about my advertising business side...I can't help it because no one but me is on my forum and I'm bored half-to-death. SAVE ME PEOPLE THAT ARE READING THIS! SAVE ME!**

 **Sorry about this. I'm very sorry.**

 **Sad ~Caio**

 **RandomWarrior**


End file.
